Sweet Nothings
by Sandyx5
Summary: Sweet title. Sweet couple. Sweet drabbles.
1. Three Things

Hey guys :)

This is just a short KibaIno fic I made because I haven't posted a story about them for a while and it was Ino's birthday on the 23rd. Belated, Ino-chan!

Also, this is dedicated to my Gum-Gum, smonkey :)

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Naruto or any of the characters in this story

* * *

><p>Sweet Nothings<br>_Three Things_

"Ino, I have three things in this world." Kiba said.

"And that would be?" Ino asked.

"One, my life."

"Two, my family."

"And three, money."

Ino frowned.

"Why are you sad? Aren't you happy you're number one my list?"

* * *

><p>Review ^^<p> 


	2. Showing Off

Hey guys :)

So after thinking it through, I have decided to make this story even longer by posting a collection of KibaIno drabbles.

This chapter is dedicated to MaXdana (a.k.a. Huggles), because she was the one who encouraged me to do this.

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. Though, Ranma is an OC I made up, so please be aware of that.

* * *

><p>Sweet Nothings<br>_Showing Off_

"Honestly," Hana started, "the sweetest thing a guy could do to his girl is to simply show her off the world!"

Kiba looked away from the table, where his family, plus Hana's boy friend sat, and spotted a certain blonde. He shouted, "Look at my girl! Have you ever seen anyone like her? Damn, she's hot!"

From afar, Ino, with the rest of her friends, giggled.

"God, Ranma!" Hana exclaimed. "Even my brother is better than you at this kind of stuff."

"She. Is. My. Life!" Kiba added and turned to look at his sister's boy friend. "Face it, dude, you suck at this. If you think I'll let you be with my sister, you have to do THAT first."

Hana grinned.

Tsume sighed. "Oh, Kiba."

* * *

><p>Review ^^<p> 


	3. My Dream

Hey guys :)

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Naruto or any of the characters in this story

* * *

><p>Sweet Nothings<br>_My Dream_

"Ino, what's your dream?" Kiba asked. "Y'know, what you want for your future?"

"I want to finish my training under Tsunade-sama and become the best medical ninja in all of Konoha! Also to beat forehead." Ino said proudly. "What about you?"

"It's pretty simple." he replied coolly, but eventually turned red and looked away. "To be with you… forever?"

* * *

><p>Review ^^<p> 


	4. Shoelaces

Hey guys :)

OMJ I'm _so_ sorry for what happened! Just so the others doughnut know, I posted 'Showing Off' again when it was supposed to be this one, 'Shoelaces'. I am _very_ sorry for all the commotion and misunderstanding. Anyways, this is just a random thing I thought of doing, so I posted it here since I haven't posted here for a while. It's short like that ^^ Enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to: **akane0arwen5** & **ShinobiStar** :)

Special Thanks To: (LOL They were the ones who noticed my mistake)

**akane0arwen5**: I promised that I would dedicate a chapter to you remember? And yeah... The uploader is pretty lame and thing just get messy sometimes -.-

**ShinobiStar**: UGH It's about time you've been on here! And there! I dedicated this to you, too ^^

And lastly, I wanna say 'Thank You _so so_ much' to all my readers that have given notice to this fic, like reviewing on it, adding it to their Story Alert List, and adding them to their Fav. Story List. I love you all for that! ^^

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Naruto or any of the characters in this story

* * *

><p>Sweet Nothings<br>_Shoelaces_

"Ino, let me tie your shoelaces." Kiba said.

"Kiba, I-"

"So you won't fall for anyone else."

Soon, the brunette then gave the blonde a hug and kissed her.

The overpowered girl, however, was puzzled. She was very sure she was wearing sandals today.

* * *

><p>Review ^^<p> 


	5. Pick Up Lines

Hey guys :)

This story got me inspired by my friends, who kept sending text messages and talking about pick up lines all day (XD) and 'Boy Pick Up' :) If you know him, you rule!

Oh, and by the way, you guys are free to suggest anything you want to happen in the story or anything else. I do requests! :)

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Naruto or any of the characters in this story

* * *

><p>Sweet Nothings<br>_Pick Up Lines _

"Kiba! Kiba!" Ino stood in front of the sleepy Kiba. "Guess what!"

He yawned. "What?"

"I have a pick up line to tell you!" The blonde exclaimed, excited to tell the brunette before her.

"Really now? Who'd you learn it from?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"Shikamaru." Ino shrugged. "Temari was teaching me some basic Algebra and then Shikamaru thought of something, which was the pick up line! Anyway, it'll drive you crazy! Do you wanna hear it or not?"

"Of course I want to hear it, princess!"

"I love integrals! You know why?" She beamed at him.

"Didn't you say you hate math? Let alone calculus." He loved teasing her, but seeing her glare he gulped nervously. "Sorry, so why do you love integrals?"

"Because I got to replace my x with u." She laughed. "Get it? My ex with you!"

"What ex?" he asked seriously.

"Kiba! It's a pick up line! It's like a joke!"

"But tell me… who was your last before me?"

Ino sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Well, not really 'ex', but the last person I dated was Sai."

Kiba almost choked out the spit he was swallowing **(A/N: EW)**. "You dated Sai?"

"Whaaat?" Ino sat down with him. "It was just a good two weeks, that's all."

Kiba face palmed. Okay, he never knew this, but hey, he was the one now right? "I'm sorry. I was doing it **(1)** again." Then, he smiled. "Do you wanna hear my pick up line?"

Ino's face lightened. "Do I!"

Kiba chuckled and caressed her cheek. "Do you have a license?"

"Why?"

"Because you're driving me crazy!" The, he kissed her and smiled. "See? You _did_ drive me crazy!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>You know that moment when guys suddenly get jealous of the one you've liked/loved before? Yeah, that ^^

Review ^^


	6. Spongebob Pickup Lines Part 2

Hey guys! :)

Sorry for not updating this story for such a long time. I was busy with finals and BLAH BLAH BLAH, but now that's it's summer, I'm hoping to make more updates! :D Which is a good thing. Stay tuned :)

Oh, and by the way, you guys are free to suggest anything you want to happen in the story or anything else. I do requests! :)

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Naruto, the characters of this story, and Spongebob.

* * *

><p>Sweet Nothings<br>_Spongebob (Pick-up Lines Part 2)_

"Hey Ino."

"Yeah?"

"Is there a good show on T.V.?"

The blonde flipped through all the channels, but only found one show that was good enough to watch, even if it was childish. "Well, there's Spongebob."

The brunette snapped his fingers. He hatched an idea! "Speaking of Spongebob, you wanna bet?" He said, smirking.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "It depends. What's this about, anyway?"

"If you come up with a better pick-up line than me, that's related to Spongebob, I'll do whatever you want for the day and vise-versa. Deal?"

"You're so on!" Ino said and the two clasped their hands together, confirming the deal. Then, she put a finger on her chin and looked up, thinking of the pick-up line that would make Kiba flip. "I'm moody like Squidward, sometimes selfish like Mr. Krabs, a bit dumb like Patrick, but I'll always be here for you like Spongebob."

"Wow."

"Ha! Beat that, Inuzuka!"

"Prepare to be toast, Yamanaka.' Kiba cleared his throat and started, "I love you more than Spongebob loves jellyfishing. I love you more than Sandy loves karate. I love you more than Mr. Krabs loves Money. And I love more than Squidward loves his clarinet. Oh Baby, I need you like Plankton needs the Krabby Patty secret formula."

Ino's eye started twitching.

Kiba grinned and gave her a knowing look. "Does that look mean I win?"

Ino crossed her arms and looked away. "Hmph! Fine. What do want me to do, Inuzuka?"

"For my first command, I want you sit beside me!"

"That's it?" And just like that, Ino sat beside him on the couch.

"And never leave my side."

"But what if-"

"Because like Squidward and his clarinet," Kiba cut her off and held her close. "I don't want to share you with anyone."

* * *

><p>Aww. I missed watching Spongebob D': It's, like, my favorite cartoon of all time. But I'm currently watching Adventure Time all the time now 'cause the shows on Spongebob keep replaying on T.V. Sigh... -.-"<p>

So? How was it?  
>Review ^^<p> 


	7. Yourman!

Hey guys! How 'yall doin'?  
>LOL That was kevjumba's line. You guys know him?<p>

Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

><p>Sweet Nothings<br>_Yourman!_

"Kibaaa!"

"Ow. What is it, Ino?"

She sat down beside him on the couch and shook his shoulders violently. "Superhero T-Shrts are _so_ trending these days. They're the new 'in thing' and I demand you to get me one."

"Whoa! Calm down!" Kiba pushed her down, so he was now pinning her. "Who do you want?"

"Batman!"

The brunette felt a little jealous. His girlfriend was replacing him with the likes of '_men_ superheroes'. He certainly wasn't gonna lose to that! "Ino, I wanna be a superhero. Guess who?"

"Ooh! Batman."

"No."

"Superman!"

"Nope."

"Oh, I know! Ironman!"

"No."

"Uh, Spiderman?"

**(1)** "Nopity nopity nope."

"Then who?"

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Yourman."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Where do you think I got that from? :D **CLUE:** It's a Disney movie ^^

I just watched The Avengers and it sorta gave me an idea. Pretty cool movie, huh?

**FACT: **Superhero T-Shirts are really the 'in thing' right now. Usually, people get Superman or Batman. No joke.

Review ^^


	8. Impossible!

Hello Everyone! How are you all doing? :)

I still have so many ideas for this story and I hope to continue making more cheesy/funny drabbles for all of you! :)

P.S.: Just letting all of you know that this fanfic is very much alive! :D

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

><p>Sweet Nothings<br>_Impossible!_

With her chin resting on her left hand and right's fingers drumming against the wooden table, Ino sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Kiba, her boyfriend, came inside her room and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey." Then he sat on her purple bed. "What's with the face?"

Ino frowned at herself. "I think I'm getting ugly."

Kiba frowned back at her reflection. "I think I'm pregnant."

"What the fu- Kiba!" Ino said as she turned to look at Kiba, wide-eyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kiba said. "I thought we were stating impossible things."

* * *

><p>I hope you got the plot of this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't that hard to get ^^<p>

Oh, and would someone mind making a Cover Photo for this story? I'd looove that! ^^

Review please! ^^


	9. Mountain Climbing

Heeey! :)  
>How's everyone doing?<p>

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. Sigh... You know the drill: School stuff, family stuff, video games, writer's block... But anyway, I am back and here to give you yet another chapter of Sweet Nothings! :)

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Naruto or any of the character's in this story.

* * *

><p>Sweet Nothings<br>_Mountain Climbing_

"I can't take this anymore!" Ino groaned, slumping to the ground and, for the first time in her life, not caring that her dress would get dirty.

She and Kiba have been climbing this mountain for nearly half an hour non-stop because they were tasked by Tsuande, the Hokage, to get some supplies, from Kami knows who, and to get them ASAP.

But, of course, knowing Ino…

"My legs are killing me!"

"Ino, calm down." Kiba sighed, looking back at the girl a few steps away from him. "We're almost there."

"But my feet are killing me!" She cried.

"Kiba sighed yet again and kneeled down. "Fine. I'll carry you all the way to the top."

"These are one of the reasons why I love you, Kiba!" She said and gave him a kiss before hopping on his back.

The rest of the walk was silent, until Ino asked, "'Say Kiba, what if I get so fat you can't carry me?"

Kiba looked back at her and smiled. "Then I'll get just as fat and we can roll around together."

* * *

><p>The plot of was totally crack! But it's still sweet, so I used it ^^<p>

But anyway, since this is a story for everyone that loves KibaIno, all of you are free to suggest what will happen next! ^^

Oh, and BTW, if someone is still willing to make a Cover Photo for this story, just PM and we can talk about it there.

Please REVIEW! ^^


	10. Lost and Found

Heeey! ^^  
>How are you guys? It sure has been a while since I updated, huh?<p>

So anyway... I saw a picture and decided to make a story out of it. Hihi ^^

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Nothings<strong>

_Lost and Found_

Clean Up Day was one of Ino's most hated days of the year. She would have to go through every inch of her room to look for stuff she didn't need for them to be thrown or given away.

She sighed as she opened the bottom drawer of her closet. "Nothing but old books and scrolls." She took them all out to place them on her bed, but something caught her attention when it slipped out of this one book.

She picked it up and saw a picture of a little boy holding a soccer ball in the park.

"I didn't know I still had this." She kissed it and smiled to herself, remembering that she found this picture in the park when she was young.

"Hey. Hey. What's up?" Kiba said when he let himself inside her room. "Your dad let me in, but he told me to keep the door open just in case we might do something 'forbidden'."

Ino giggled. "Typical dad."

"So are you redecorating or what?" Kiba asked when he sat on her bed and took notice of his surroundings. Ino's room was a complete mess!

"You could say that." Ino replied. "It's Clean Up Day. I'm putting a few stuff away."

"And what's that you're holding?"

"Oh! It's just a picture I had since I was little… of a boy."

"A boy, huh?" Kiba moved to her side and took the picture from her hands. "Who was he?"

Ino leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder and smiled. "My first love."

Kiba looked at her, then back at the picture. He smiled, too. "Hey Ino."

"Hm?"

"I lost this picture when I was five years old."

* * *

><p>You're all free to suggest what happens next! And I'm still waiting for those who still want to submit their artwork for this story's Cover Photo! Hihi! ^^<p>

Review ^^


	11. Pick-Up Line Equals FAIL?

Heeey! :D

Sorry for not updating for a while. I have tons of reasons (excuses), but I'm too lazy to state all of them, so MEEEEH.

Dedicated To: Renzo, for telling me this cheesy pick-up line you used to court Meow :3

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Nothings<strong>  
>Pick-Up Line equals FAIL?<p>

"Ino?"

Ino opened an eye and looked at her boyfriend, whose head was currently resting on her lap. "Hm?"

"What would you do if you woke up in a red room with no windows?"

Ino frowned at Kiba. "Are you trying to scare me? 'Cause you know I just watched **(1)** Silent Hill."

Kiba remained silent for a few seconds before saying, "Just answer the question."

"Well, I'd freak out, you know? I mean, who wouldn't?" Ino answered. "For all I know, there could be a secret door that will reveal a man who will rape me a kill me afterwards."

The two shuddered.

"You know what? Forget I asked." Kiba said. "Let's just go back to sleep."

"Were you trying to say something else?" Ino asked.

"Well,.." Kiba sat up and scratched the back of his head. "It was supposed to be a pick-up line, but now it just sounds weird when you mentioned the whole "Silent Hill" and "raping and killing" thing."

Ino was tired of Kiba's cheesy/corny pick-up lines, but she always found them so sweet. "Well, how was it supposed to go, then?"

"After you say, "I'd freak out." or whatever your answer was, I'd tell you not to worry." Kiba said. "'Cause, you know, you're just in my heart."

* * *

><p>And that's about it! I hope you liked it :)<p>

**(1)** Silent Hill... scared the hell out of me. The movie wasn't ALL THAT, but it was the first time I couldn't sleep AT ALL for a week! Just thinking about it... gives me the creeps. Pyramid Head is hot, though. LOL :D

Do me a favor and review, please? :)


End file.
